Talk:Monster Girl Quest: NG+/@comment-92.239.0.240-20140213185733/@comment-98.250.139.84-20140214104351
Fairies and ghosts can still wreack a lot of havoc on humans, and some did of their own free will in a few events. So your statement holds no water. Also, not all ghosts were controlled by Chrome. There are some fairies that did attack humans for no reason, yes, but there were far more who held no ill will and blended into society seamlessly. San Ilia still remains a valid point, and is proof that not only did the coexistence come to fruition even before Ilias was defeated, but completely destroys your notion that all monsters attack humans or are aggressive. Alma Elma is not a mass murderer. Prove it otherwise...oh wait, you can't. Because outside of Luka in non-canon bad ends, she doesn't kill anybody and we are given no evidence of it. If you truly think she is the type to randomly kill people for no reason, you don't understand her character, nor did you pay attention to the game. The Sabasa Royal Line has monster blood in it, specifically from the Sphinx and a human lover, who both entered a consensual relationship out of the love. The Sphinx herself is also an example of a monster who does not bear ill will to humans; she will only be aggressive if they fail her test, which is a situation that they themselves get in to by seeking her out. The Sabasa Royal Family is living proof of human-monster coexistence, and that the monsters are not nearly as evil as you try to say. Erubetie still struggled with her emotions, and is still coming to terms with them by the end. It's not an immediate change, and she herself is having trouble with it, as evidenced by how she interacts with Luka. Lazarus's reason is an overreaction and an example of a selfish person. Because one monster killed the girl he loved and his friend, he decided to torment and kill innocent monsters. He was a warped individual who was twisted and blinded by his hatred. In the end he had slight redemption, and while it does not completely absolve him of his sins, it was a good final act before he left the world. To claim Lazarus was not a villain is proof that you are delusional, and clearly are only seeing things how you want. I shall henceforth start calling you "Ilias Kreuz Janitor" as that is a title worthy of you. The Beelzebubs and Cassandra needed to live? Are you completely stupid? Cassandra was actively killing humans and perpetuating a very flawed, viscious societal structure that would ultimately be calamitous for both races. She was set in her ways and would never change, and her removal was just. The Beelzebubs were the same, and had intentions on taking over the world with their offspring. They were highly malicious, highly evil monsters who were barely sealed as it was, and as they would not repent, they had to be taken down. Luka never nearly screws humanity over. To keep the monsters alive does not danger humanity nearly as much as you claim, and vice versa. Both races have been and will only continue to coexist peacefully now that Ilias has been taken out of the picture. And you say he 'turns around and kills humans' which is a blatant lie. Luka did not discriminate: he hated injustice and wrongdoings, and corrected it where he saw it. If innocent, harmless monsters were being hunted or attacked, he saved them. If innocent humans were being attacked, he also saved them. You say you could make a whole list of counters as to why you are right; you are a liar, and you are wrong. You claim my opinion is wrong; I am stating facts backed up by the game itself. You are refusing to see the game for what it is, ignoring the parts you don't like and pretending they don't exist so in your mind, MGQ can be what you want it to be. The fact is, you don't love this game. You only love the attractive outer shell and a few select qualities, and think you can pretend the parts you don't like don't exist. You want something you cannot have, so you try to turn something close to it into your ideal scenario. You are wrong, and so is anybody with the idea of the game's so-called hypocrisy. Nothing will change this, even if you twist the facts and ignore the flaws in your argument until the end of days. And on a last note, Luka may have tried to kill Lazarus, but he didn't in the end, and that's what matters. Your point is invalid.